


surpises aren't always fun

by kuroluv



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroluv/pseuds/kuroluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 2 with mentionings of things that happened in the manga.</p>
<p>Ciel has become a demon and sebastian has to serve him for all eternity. However sebastian is not happy at all. So when he decides to go back to his home where his lover is will ciel be forgotten or will he find a new family and home in thus new situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. his butler, new life

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo kuroluv here
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever so please let me know what you think! Also i'm not english myself so there probably will be a few mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you al will enjoy this fanfic  
> Have fun reading
> 
> Luv from kuroluv

Chapter 1  
his butler, new life

 

This was the worst. The absolute worst! Not only was he forced to give that brat his revenge (twice!) And humilated himself completely by becoming said brats butler, now he was also forced to take care of him till the end of time!  
The only thing sebastian really wanted right now was to go back to his lover and fuck all of the stress away....but there was no way he could explain to him how he was now tied to ciel forever. But he still missed him incredebly and couldnt wait to see and hold him again. So sebastian made his way over to his masters study to tell (yes tell, there was just no way he was gonna let his master refuse) him that they were gonna go to sebastians home.

Sebastian knocked 3 times like he had done so many times before.

"Come in sebastian" was heard from the other side of the door. Sebstian walked in and stared at his young master. Now ciel was a demon he chose to wear more black and so he was dressed black shorts, black shirt and vest, even his nails were black but that was only natural for demons.

"What is it sebastian? I havent got al day you know?" He said with that ever anoyed expression on his face.

'Like you really have anything to do now everone thinks youre dead' was what sebastian wanted to say in return but instead he said " young master, i came to inform you that we're going to go away from this mansion and go back to my home."

Now he had ciel on full alert. " how dare you make such a decision without first consulting me! I am your master and you will do as i say sebastian!" He said. 

Sebastian was actually getting amused by how easily ciel got angry at him. He smiled his trademark smile while bending his neck a little. "Im sorry young master but if i have to serve you for eternity then i will do so on my own conditions. One, we are going to my home. Two, im older and stronger than you so even if you are my master you will treat me as an ecual. And 3 you will not interfere with me and my lover. Got that young master!?" He said while his eyes turned magneta to show how serious he was.

Ciel was actually a little scared and seprised of the threat in sebastians tone. Instaid of throwing a sneering remark at his butler he just nodded and looked away.

"Good" sebastian said " then i am going to prepare for our leave." He turn around and when his hand was on the door knob he said without turning around "we're leaving within the our. Make sure you are ready by then" and slammed the door while exiting the study.

Ciel was left alone in his study and sat quitly untill something dawned on him. Seabsatian had mentioned his lover....he never knew sebastian had a lover. All of a sudden ciel feld lonelier than ever before.


	2. that butler, travalling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> Heres chapter 2 already. Its way longer than chapter 1. So enjoy!
> 
> Luv from kuroluv

Chapter 2  
That butler, travelling

 

Ciel was annoyed, very annoyed. He and sebastian were sitting across from eachother in the carrage that would being them to sebastians home. To say ciel was upset was an understatement, especially if you considered what happened about half an hour ago

~Flashback~  
"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel called from the top of the great staircase while looking for his butler. He was ready to leave (not of his own will mind you) but his demon butler was nowhere to be found. 

"What seems to ve the problem young master?" came right from behind ciel. 

Ciel jumped and turned around while pulling his gun and pointing it at sebastian. Wich of course was easily grabbed and thrown across the hall by the demon butler.

Ciel chose to ignore this however by saying " good there you are. I have decided that if i am going to go with you, i will not live with someone i dont know" meaning the crows yet unknown lover. 

Ciel would never admit it vut the truth was that ciel was afraid of meeting sebastians 'special someone'. He was afraid what kind of beeing would be able to keep this ever free crow locked by their side without the aid of a contract.

Sebastian however was getting really annoyed with his masters additude and decided he was not going to have thus discussion. " young master like i told you i will keep true to my contract but i have absolutely no intention to spend eternity without my lover, so deal with it." He Said in a stern voice that showed that he would not allo ciel to go against his will. "Ah would you look at that, our carriage has arrived" he said with that trademark smile of his.

Cirl stubbornly put his arms over eachother " im not going sebastian." He hated actng so childish but he really didnt wanna go to sebastians home. 

Sebastian however wouldnt have any of it and picked the boy up and carried the little boy to the carrage and threw him in. The crimson eyed man closed the door of the carrage and helped the driver put all of the used to be earls belongings on the carrage.

And they were on their way. 

~End flashback~

Ever since then both of them hadnt said a word to each other the intire trip.

Al of a sudden the carriage stopted and both demons came out. Sebastian was helping the driver get the stuf of the vehicle.

"What the hell sebastian!" Ciel called in an angry tone "we are in the middle of nowhere!" 

And he was right they were indeed in the middle of nowhere. The only things around them where all kinds of blue flowers and a cliff that watched out over the sea.

Sebastian however just chuckled and told the boy turned demon "wait just a minute my lord i will explain in a moment." And went back to the driver to pay him for his sevices. 

When the carriage left sebastian turned to face ciel " young master the reason for us being here is because this is a place that holds a portal to the reaper realm. All i need to do now is open the portal and we'll be right in front of my home" the demon butler told his master.

"The reaper realm? Why the reaper realm? You're a demon, arent you supposed to live in hell?" Ciel asked in a confused and surprised tone.

"Yes my lord, the reaper realm. My love is a reaper who refused to live in anyother place than his home realm" sebastian sighed "he can somethimes be quite stubborn you see. But i suppose that was one of the things that made me fall for him" he said in a thoughtfull voice.

"Shall we get going my lord?" Sebastian asked.

" do i have another option?" Ciel asked already knowing the answer.

"i suppose not" sebastian chuckled 

Sebastian picked up most of the suitcases of his young master and told the boy to pick up the smallest 2. He then closed his eyes in concentration while summoning the portal.

All of a sudden there was a bright purple light in front of the two demons. "You van walk trough the portal my lord. I will follow when i know that you're on the other side" the demonic butler said.

When ciel walked through the portal he was absolutely astounished. The reaper realm was so amazingly different from the human realm. 

He saw cars wich were way more advanced than the human ones. Buildings that were higher than anything he has ever seen before. And al lot of people which he knew were reapers cause they all wore glasses. He couldnt place the devices some of them held in their hands. They were flat with a glass on one side and on the glass they were tapping...strange. 

Sebastian apeared behind the astounished demon kid. "Amazing right? I was also very shocked when i first saw all of this." He said with a look of nostalgia on his face. "I will show you around once we're setteled in" he told the boy while pointing to one of the big buildings. "You see the top of this building my lord? " he asked.

"You mean the one with all the glass on top?" The bluenette asked.

"Yes, that is where i live, my lord" he said looking back at his master "thats where you also will be living from now on" he said with an earnest smile on his face. 

He led the boy over to the entrance of the building. Inside the doorman was surpised to see 2 demons enter and acted very defensive but when he reconised sebastian he changed completely.

"Mister michealis!" He said happily "its been 3 years hasnt it? And who is this little guy?" he asked curiously. 

Sebastian quickly put his hand in front of the boys mouth to make sure he wouldnt say anything high and mighty like always.

"yes it has been 3 years , ernest. This is ciel michaelis my littke brother. He's going to live with us from now on. I hope thats okay with you" sebastian asked nicely to the doorman.

"Of course thats alright mister michaelis. Ill ser you around then." He said while waving at the 2 demons when they got in the elevator.

"What was that about?!" Ciel shouted to sebastian.

"if i told him you were a hybrid demon from a contract go wrong, the reapers would want to know how thats possible. And i for one would like to keep you save." He said in a tone to make sure that the boy knew that the conversation was over. 

When the elevator was at the highest number (36!) it stopped and they got out.

They walked to the end of the hallway and sebastian pulled a key from his jacket and opened the door.

"Home sweet home mast-"CRASH! was heard before sebastian could finish his sentence.

-Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise sebs lover will make a aperance next chapter. Until next chapter!
> 
> Luv from kuroluv


	3. chapter 3, his butler loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello minaa
> 
> Here's chapter 3! There's a mature yaoi scene in so dont like dont read. 
> 
> Luv from kuroluv
> 
> Disclaimer: i dont own any of the reconizeble charaters in this story.

Chapter 3  
That butler, loving

"Home sweet home mast"-CRASH! Was heard before sebastian could finish his sentance.

The raven waisted no time and dropped all the suitcases he was wearing and ran to the place where the noice seemed to come from, the livingroom.

Ciel also heard the sound but was a vit nervous to come in so he instead busied himself for now with getting the suitcasas his butler dropped inside and closed the door. He decided then that there was no use in waiting in the halway so he went inside the appartment looking for sebastian.

When sebastian entered the livingroom the first thing he saw was somerhing obnoxious and red flying at him with outstretched arms, grell.

"SEBAS-CHAN" Grell sreamed while racing at sebastian. 

Sebastian obviously easily doged the annoying redhead in favor of looking for what made the noice and his love.

the raven didnt see his lover but what he did see was the remains of what once used to be a theapot.  
"Huh" he sighed "i gave him that for his birthday a couple of years ago." 

Thats when he noticed the 4 other people in the room. all reapers of course. Sitting on the couch with his feet on the table was the scot with his goaty, eric slingby, sitting on his knees picking up the broken theapot was the always calm and kind, alan humphries, the dual colored young player, ronald knox, carrying a broom, and of course there was the always overly dramatic redhead, grell sutcliffe. The only one missing was him...

"Are ya finally back, ya old crow?" greeted from eric. 

"Good to see you again sebastian. Eric take your feet of the table emediatly!" Repremanded alan. 

"Yo sebastian, long time no see dude. When is our next drinking contest?" Ronald asked

"Sebas-chan its not nice to avoid a lady" whined grell.

"Hello everyone, long time no see. Would you mind if i asked what in the world happened here?" Asked the raven hared man. 

All four of them were quiet all of a sudden. So as usual alan was the only one brave enough to tell sebastian. 

"Will had made tea, as you can see" he said pointing at the spilled tea and broken pot "when grell told us a preposterous story about you and your last master. I think it just surprised will cause he deopped the pot and spilled some of the tea on his arm" alan told quickly.

Sebastian had to swallow for a bit. A story of me and my last master... he needed to talk to will and fast. 

"Where is william now?" He asked.

"Sempai is in your bedroom looking for somethung to help his burned arm" ronald said.

Sebastian waisted no time and made his way over to their shared bedroom.

"Tch, good thing reapers heal fast." Will said looking at his already healed fore arm. 

"Then maybe you shouldnt throw hot tea over your arm, love" sebastian said.  
He was leaning against the doorpost with a amused smile on his face.

"Sebastian, youre back. Good i was wondering if you ever were going go come home." Will said turning around so his crow wouldnt see that those words were actually true. 

But of course he couldnt hide anything from the crimson eyed man. 

Sebastian walked up to william and rurned the stoic man so he would face him.

"I would never leave you. You know that." He said with a sincere look filled with love. He bend forward and wispered in the reapers ear "i love you william t spears"

Will became instantly as red as a tomato. "Demons are supposed to be perfect liars you know. For all i know you could be lying to my face" he whispered against sebastians neck.

This of course onky made the crow chuckle " william, cant you just say that your happy that i am home?" He aksed in a playfull manner.

William looked sebastian in the eyes and smiled " welcome home sebastian".

"Im back" he replied and pressed his lips on his reapers lips.

~look away if you dont want to read sexy time~

Will opened his mouth to let sebastian enter. When the crows tongue entered his mouth he realised how much he really had missed this demon. He couldnt help but let out a moan.

Sebastian was becoming very aroused by wills soft moaning and his soft tongue wich was struggling for control and quickly losing.

The raven haired man pushed the brunet on the bed on his back. He climbed on top of will and starting to take the reapers shirt off, all the while licking and nibbling on the sweet neck of his lover.

Will thought he was going crazy. After so long he finally had his demon lover back home. He couldnt believe how sensitive he had become over time.

When sebastian had opened williams shirt, he emediatly attack the little nubs on his partners chest. Suckling en nibbling on one af if his life depended on it, while he teased the other one with his fingers. 

Sebastian sat up to look at the state he put will in. And what a site it was! His face was completely red even his ears were, his nipples were pointed to attention and practictly begging for more. But what aroused sebastian the most was the obious buldge in wills trousers.

"Oho, i see someone is very happy to see me" sebastian purred while tracing the hardness under the fabric.

"Aha" will panted "sebastian...... please"

"What is it love" sebastian asked breathing and blowing on the still covered package.

"We ....they.... my friends........ are still here....ahhh" william breathed out.

"Then i suppose we'll have to hurry" the demon said. He emediatly pulled down wills trousers and underwear. He also disposed of is own pants and boxers. 

He turned will so he was on his hands and knees all the while wetting his fingers.

"Here i go william" sebastian said and he pushed one finger in.

"Ah....yessss" will said trying to keep still cause he had to admit, after so long it hurt to have something inside of him. But the pleasure he already felt was defenitly worth it.

Sebastian pushed another finger in and instaid of just moving in and out of the brunet he scissored his fingers trying to look for that special spot deep within will...and found it.

"AAAHHH.... yess ...sebastian right there! Dont...stop" will moaned wantonly. "Seb...its not enough" he said grabbing onto sebastians wrist of the hand that had his fingers deep inside will. "I want you sebastian....please.... put it in" he said holding his ass up high in the air to show that he really wanted it.

"How could i ever refuse if you ask me so sweetly" the demon answered. So he pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock to wills puckered hole, ready for penetration.

Will whined a little over the loss of the fingers inside of him but quickly recovered when he felt sebastian line up. 

"Hurry sebastian, we're taking way to long. And i for one wouldnt appreciate to have grell or one of the others walk in on us" he said a bit annoyed that sebastian was taking so long.

"As you wish my love" sebastian answered and he pushed himself in completely in one thrust. "You're so tight my love" sebastian said in a strained voice.

It hurt, william expected as much, but he was already feeling the underlying pleasure. When the pain became less after a minute or so he said "you can move now sebastian, please...make me feel like i'm the only one for you" 

"My pleasure, but you already always were the only one for me" he whispered in wills ear.

And then he started moving his hips. It felt amazing being inside of william again, he could already feel the rush rising. Normaly he would take his time to make will feel comlete extacy, but he simply didnt have the time, so he settled for stroking wills hard member in sink with his thrusts from behind.

" you are so amazing will" sebastian panted out " already tightening around me....aaaahhh...so good"

"Ah...seb... sebastian please dont stop....dont ever stop" will demanded. The wild thrusts from behind in combination with the stroking, he wasnt going to last much longer. And he knew sebastian was close too. So he tightened and loosened around him with every thrust.

"Will im close!" Sebastian moaned out.

And thats when the demon hit the reapers prostate. 

"AAAHHHAAA sebastian more! There! So very close" will breathed out desperately.

"Im close to will! Ahh" the crow informed his partner.

The thrusts from behind, his prostate being hit thrust after thrust, and the stroking of his weeping arousal. It was to much and will came all over the sheets and sebastians hand. "Aaah im coming!" He screamed while his orgasm washed over him.

At that same time sebastian also wasnt able to keep it in, when will in his orgasm tightened so delisiously around his cock... it was to much. "Ohhhh.... will you're so good!" And he spilled deep inside of his reaper love.

 

~you can watch again, sexy time is overrr~

They both collapsed on the bed. When the hase of his orgasm was almost completely gone, Will turned to face sebastian. "I love you sebastian michaelis." He said in a breathless voice, never looking away from those beautiful crimson eyes. 

"I love you to, william, i always have and i always will" he told his lover, staring in the amazing dual colored eyes of the love of his life.

This was it. The perfect moment between the two, nothing could possibly ruin this. And then the door swung open...

"SEBASTIAN, how dare you leave me alone in thus strange home filled with stupid reapers!" His master yelled

'Well, isnt this just fucking amazing' sebastian thought. 

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what did you think? It was my first time writing sex scenes so please let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next chapter
> 
> Luv from kuroluv


	4. Im back again

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry it took me so long to add another chapter to this story. For the past 2 years i have been fighting depression and it took a lot for me to even do things like going to school. I was in a really bad place and my life was a complete mess. 

I worked really hard to get back to this story but i couldn't find any inspiration to accually put out a decent chapter. 

But i'm back and i want to finish this story because i'm doing a lot better now. 

So here is a little something to look forward to, next week i will submit my next chapter.

I'm sorry it took me so long to get back but i hope you still want to read my story after so long.

Luv from kuroluv!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo what did you think of the first chapter? Please leave a comment on what you think about thus chapter =)   
> Also the chapters will get longer when i have more inspiration.
> 
> Luv from kuroluv


End file.
